


Real is Better than First

by Bloodyshadow1



Series: cr femslash week 2019 [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Sleepy time, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyshadow1/pseuds/Bloodyshadow1
Summary: Jester can't sleep, the confusion of her first kiss with at Urukaxl has been driving her crazy and she just wants to learn what it means.  Nott and the Traveler weren't any help, but maybe Beau, her original choice could help her out, in more ways then she expected.And they were roommates etc.crfemslash week day 3, First Kiss





	Real is Better than First

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd day, Prompt First Kiss from the second day because I got my prompts messed up and yesterday’s worked better for moonlight which is today’s prompt. Though I suppose Canon Bisexuals Vex and Percy make a cameo so it might count. regardless this is it for today. Personally, I believe that Jester is bi but that isn’t the prompt since its just a headcanon. anyway, on to the story. Slight note, Fjorester gets mentioned but it is not the main ship, it doesn't get bashed, but I just wanted to give a heads up If you enjoy the story please leave a review or a reblog because they help me and mean more to writers than you’ll ever know.

“Hey Beau,” Jester said surprisingly meek for her normal self. But it was late at night, and they were in a room in an inn and they should have been asleep already but there was something that kept running through Jester’s head that wouldn’t let her sleep. “Are you awake?” She didn’t know why whenever she thought about kissing advice she thought about Beau. Actually, it was weird whenever she thought about kissing she thought about Beau, not just about advice. 

For a moment the dark room was quiet, for a moment Jester thought Beau was either asleep or was going to ignore her, but that didn’t happen. “Yeah Jes,” Beau said the frustration was clear in her voice, but as always, she didn’t take it out on Jester, “I’m up.” 

She sounded exhausted, they had been traveling for a week straight and this was the first night in a while that they got to sleep in. Jester immediately felt guilty, “never mind. It’s stupid,” she said trying to pretend she wasn’t being bothered by intrusive thoughts. 

“Come on Jester,” Beau said sitting up. Beau couldn’t see anything but Jester’s eyes in the dark, but Jester could see all of Beau and drank in the sight. She looked agitated but not angry her vest was off leaving only her wrappings, and her hair was down, something only Jester got to see. Normally the monk left her hair up when they traveled on the road because it was too much of a hassle to put it up every morning. Jester didn’t care, she liked how Beau looked either way, “I’m already up so you might as well tell me already, otherwise I’m not going to be getting any sleep either.”

“Like I said it’s stupid,” Jester said trying to disengage from the conversation.

“Maybe it is, but I still want to hear about it,” Beau said patiently, at least patiently for her.

“I was just wondering…, what was your first kiss like,” Jester asked softly. She had spoken to Nott about this and while the goblin was really smart and knew things, Jester didn’t think her romantic advice would really help her in this situation. She wasn’t even looking for advice really, just some clarification, something to compare her kiss with Fjord with so she could have some perspective.

“Any particular reason why you want to know,” Beau asked softly. Jester never understood why the others thought Beau was some gruff abrasive bitch all the time, well she could definitely be that, but Beau was also so incredibly soft to her. But Jester still didn’t feel like talking about her kiss in the hydra temple on Urukaxl, she still wasn’t sure how she felt about it.

“You don’t have to tell me anything yet,” Beau told her sensing her distress. She walked over to Jester’s bed and sat down to give Jester a hug, “not if you don’t want to. We can just talk about me for a bit until you’re ready.” Jester nodded instead of saying anything, her head shaking Beau’s shoulder when she did. “My first kiss, well it wasn’t very good I can tell you that. I think I was 12 or maybe 13, seemed like a lifetime ago. It was with this kid Brody Farris, he was a stable hand that worked at my family’s estate, his whole family worked for mine.”

“He,” Jester interrupted confused, “your first kiss was with a boy?” She knew that Beau liked girls, like a lot and pretty much exclusively. She couldn’t even imagine Beau kissing a boy and she thought about Beau and kissing a lot.

“Yeah,” Beau said surprised that Jester was surprised, “I mean I told you there weren’t many other kids that I knew growing up, I didn’t have any friends. He was the closest to my age so when I was younger I used to follow him around whenever my parents were away, and I could sneak out of my room. He was older than me at 15; I used to think he was so cool and that he knew everything, I mean looking back he was an idiot but so was I for believing him. Back then I might have even believed that he was good looking, how naïve I was. One day he said he wanted to show me something in the stables and I went with him thinking he was going to show me a frog he caught or something. But when we got there he pushed me against the wall and just kind of shoved his lips onto mine.” 

“He shoved you against the wall,” Jester said confused. Beau was this awesome super cool monk woman who fought monsters 5 times her size with her fists and a stick, she couldn’t imagine someone pushing her against the wall. That was silly, almost as silly as thinking about her kissing a boy. It was ridiculous to think about Beau being roughly pushed against the wall her beautiful blue eyes going wide. Maybe she’d fight a bit until she whispered don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you and then rebellion would turn to acceptance, curiosity, maybe even slight submission when blue lips captured her own. But definitely not with a boy, that would be crazy, Jester thought doing her best to push away thoughts of a Beau pinned between a strong woman and the walls of the inn.

“I was 12 at the time Jester,” Beau whined, but not in a spoiled way, just in the way she did when things annoyed her. “I didn’t learn to fight and I didn’t get these,” she said making a muscle with her arms that Jester definitely wasn’t staring at, “until I was sent away and trained by monks. I was just a little kid who didn’t know anything about anything and there was this older boy who I thought was so cool kissing me, so I froze up. It wasn’t a good kiss, he didn’t know what to do with his lips or his hands, he tried to slip tongue without reading the situation, and his breath was awful, like worse than Caleb did when we first met him.”

“That sounds pretty bad,” Jester had to admit. It was hard to wrap the whole idea of Beau not being super strong and awesome and kissing a boy, like it didn’t feel real.

“Yeah it was, I kept trying to push him away, but he was a lot bigger than me and didn’t want to stop. Eventually on of his hands touched my chest and I saw red and just slugged him. Even if I didn’t learn how to fight until I went to the Cobalt Soul, my father ‘trained’ me a bit so I did know how to throw a punch. He got upset at that and said that I should have liked it and that girls were supposed to like kissing. But then I screamed at him to never do that again,” Beau said softly remembering back then, “and he stopped yelling at me once he got a good look at me. To be fair, Brody did seem genuinely sorry after that and promised he wouldn’t, but I still didn’t ever hang around him again. He stopped being someone I thought I could see as a friend and someone else in the house that didn’t care what I wanted.”

“That’s horrible Beau,” Jester said not really feeling like horrible covered it. Her kiss with Fjord was bad but at least he did it to save her life and Fjord was a good guy. She was sure that he would ask next time they kissed, though she didn’t know why it felt like she would say no. 

“But that wasn’t even the worst part, ya know,” Beau said breaking Jester from her thoughts. “The worst part was how wrong it felt, in all the books and junk made it sound like kisses were wonderful that the made you feel like you weren’t alive until you’ve been kissed. That you were just silly girl before and being kissed by a boy made you a woman. When Brody kissed me I just felt like it was gross and didn’t want to do it anymore. I ran up to my room and cried because the kiss just felt wrong and I felt like I was broken because I didn’t like it when he kissed me.”

“So, kissing a boy made you feel bad,” Jester asked, that wasn’t what she felt when she kissed Fjord, it didn’t feel good, but it didn’t make her feel bad either. It just made her feel confused and underwhelmed. She did know what Beau was talking about with the stories, kissing was supposed to always be wonderful and magical, real kissing wasn’t like that, or at least it hadn’t been.

“It made me feel awful, like another thing about me was broken,” that made Jester raise an eyebrow, why would Beau ever think she was broken? “After that,” Beau said softly before Jester could question the first part, “I’d sneak out sometimes and hang out with other boys, sometimes I would kiss them, just to see if I was still broken and each time it proved I was until the idea of kissing someone just made me feel ill.”

“Well you obviously don’t mind kissing now,” Jester said, she remembered seeing Beau and Keg together and they were doing a lot more than kissing. Jester thought about what they were doing quite a lot actually. When she did it made her feel dirty and a could sometimes make her feel upset when she did which was weird. She didn’t really feel anything whenever she saw her mother with a client. 

“Well I realized a few years later that it wasn’t that I was broken, that it was kissing boys that was the problem for me,” Beau explained.

“So than what happened,” Jester asked getting into it, “what made you realize it was kissing boys that you didn’t like?”

“It was all sorts of things, there were little clues that would have been a red flag that I was a big old lesbian if I saw them today. Like growing up I’d spend some time watching the servant girls in the house from time to time, not like a creep or anything, just extra lingering because I thought they looked pretty. I’d pay more attention to the women who taught me than the men, though I still didn’t remember much. When I got a little older and worried about being broken there were times when I would specifically seek out a boy who had a girlfriend to kiss, because I was more interested in seeing her talk to me and look at me was more important to me than kissing her boyfriend, even if she was only getting angry at me. Which might explain somethings now that I think about it,” Beau said contemplatively. 

“But what really opened my eyes was when I was 16, there was this ball at the estate of one of my father’s ‘friends,’” Beau said friend as if her father didn’t know the meaning of the word. “There was some super famous rich couple from Tal’Dorei who were in Empire traveling to Deastok for some reason. I don’t know, all I remember is that they were rich and famous enough for the whole town to act as if it was a holiday because they graced our small town. Even my father who hated Tal’doreians told me to be on my best behavior or he would lock me in the basement for a week. So there I was a young girl of 16, surrounded by a bunch of people who hated each other trying to pretend that they were best friends so the guests wouldn’t look down on them, forced to wear a dress that didn’t fit me right. You can probably tell that I hated every moment of it.”

“I’m sure you looked wonderful Beau,” Jester said giggling at the thought of Beau in dress. It wasn’t so ha ha funny that the Traveler was into, but more like an I want to see that sort of funny.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” Beau said slightly grumpy, but she always sounded a little grumpy. “Anyway, so the party had started, rich people were trying to pretend they could stand each other and failing at it, when the guests of honor arrived. The hall doors opened, and they stepped out into the ballroom, the husband and wife from Tal’Dorei, the man was handsome, like Fjord handsome and it’s me so I’m pretty sure you’d flip if you saw him. Human, short white hair, glasses that looked like he was a tinker instead of a lord. He was wearing a nice neat blue suit with gold trimming with a sword on his belt and a barely concealed look of distain that might have matched my own. He seemed really cool, like obviously I wouldn’t go for him, but someone who likes guys probably would.”

“He sounds okay, but probably not my type,” Jester said skeptical he sounded okay, but she couldn’t imagine ever falling for a guy like that despite how great Beau made him sound. “What was the wife like though.”

Beau’s face broke out into a legitimate smile, a rare sight to behold, “sweet Iounn Jester she was beautiful. I mean it might be because I was sixteen when I saw her but she is like the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, no offense to your mom or anything.” Jester didn’t take offense at her mother’s honor, she doubted that this Tal’Doreian woman could even hold a candle to the Ruby of the Sea, it must have only been 16-year-old Beau’s immature thoughts. Still, it felt weird to see Beau get this worked up over a woman that wasn’t Yasha, Jester wasn’t sure if she liked it. “Just seeing her walk in through those doors was enough to cause me to have a gay awakening, or at least a gay smack in the face to make me realize how gay I already was though I wouldn’t really understand it until later that night. I just knew she was beautiful and I could stare at her all night and be happy for a week. She was an elf, or maybe a half-elf, she had these big grey eyes that radiated intelligence and cunning. She had long black hair that was tied into a braided ponytail that looked like it would be as soft as silk if you touched it. Just something about her just radiated strength, power, and charm, like even though she was in a room surrounded by strangers that wanted to wine and dine her, she was the one in charge. And the dress she was wearing, I mean she had elven blood so she had a slight build, but what a body and the way her dress clung to-,” Beau started to go on, but Jester interrupted her.

“Yes, she sounds lovely Beau,” Jester interrupted feeling sort of pouty for some reason, “but surely you didn’t realize that you were a lesbian from just staring at this woman…, did you?” She couldn’t have been that pretty, I mean there was pretty but no one is that pretty.

“Well I mean maybe if I got to stare at her all night like I planned to but that didn’t happen,” Beau said continuing the story, it didn’t seem like she realized why Jester had interrupted her before. “It was a rich people party, which meant that everything was meant to be used as a weapon or to gain an advantage against the other families. My father ordered me to dance with our guests and make them learn about the honor of the Lionnet Family. I don’t know how he expected me, a 16 year old to do that by dancing with people, but back then I was too scared of my dad to disobey him openly.”

“So, I stood in line with the other women waiting to dance with Lord Perry or something, I don’t actually remember what their names were now that I think about it,” Beau half lied to make herself look better. It might be true that she didn’t remember the husband’s name that much, she met a dozen powerful people in her teens, she had the name Lady Vex’ahlia, Baroness of Whitestone carved into her mind from the moment she saw the beautiful woman. “There were dozens of girls my age and even some my mom’s waiting their turn to dance with the handsome stranger while the men did the same with his wife. I will admit that when it got to be my turn, Lord Paulson seemed like a cool dude, I think he saw how uncomfortable I was and made some jokes about the stuffiness of the room and actually made me laugh. He was a good dancer if I recall and actually lead like he was supposed to do instead of just moving me how he wanted me to. Anyway, after three minutes or so was it and I walked away from my most pleasant dance with a man I’ve ever had even though I knew I failed the mission my father had sent me there for so I kind of disappeared for an hour or so to become a wallflower.”

“I was feeling down that my father would yell at me for not seducing Lord Peril into love the Lionnet Family and just watching Lady -,” Beau started to say before she remembered she told Jester that she didn’t remember her name. “Lady Vickie, throughout the night being constantly harassed by men asking her to dance. Once the initial lines died down it was something of a free-for-all and of course every man in the hall wanted another dance with the Tal’Dorian goddess. I saw two lords almost ready to duel over who got to dance with another man’s wife who was uninterested in either of them while others were getting ready to brawl over that honor. My own father was among them, but I don’t think anyone cared, my mom was on the other side trying to get Lord Penski to dance with her a third time. I don’t know why, maybe it was my finding a loop hole in my father’s orders to dance with the foreign guests, maybe it was the 2 bottles of booze I managed to squirrel away from the adult tables, maybe it was me part of me already knew I was a lesbian while the rest of me caught up and got tired of waiting, but I walked over to the Lady and asked her for a dance.”

“It was stupid, looking back on it, it could have backfired spectacular and made my family look like a fool if Lady Vexy, wasn’t as wonderful on the inside as she was on the outside and turned me down harshly. But luckily she was beautiful inside too and accepted my request of a dance with a smile. I sort of blacked out during it, I mean I remember every part of it vividly but when it actually happened my brain shut off. She lead, one of her hands in mine and her other on the small of my back and pulled me closer to her and I think that’s when my brain shut down. It was like dancing with air Jester,” Beau said dramatically, “I’ve never met someone as graceful as her, I can’t even remember our feet hitting the ground. She talked to me during our dance, made me feel comfortable, made me feel safe even when she dipped or twirled me, it was just amazing.”

“That sounds…, really cool,” Jester admitted. It did sound amazing the way Beau described that night, she knows that Beau is well read and smarter than she pretended to be, but it was like Beau was possessed by the ghost of a poet. 

“When our dance was over she gave me a kiss on the cheek and thanked me for the dance,” Beau continued, “and I might have well been dancing with the fey queen for what that kiss did to me. Every lousy kiss I ever had with a boy that made me feel nothing at best was blown out of the water by that little peck on the cheek.”

“That sounds really…, great,” Jester said feeling odd. She was glad her friend trusted her with this, but it didn’t make her feel any better about her first kiss with Fjord and how she didn’t feel anything from it.

“I mean it was, kind of an eye opener that helped me realize who I am,” Beau said. “The best thing, other than the dance, the kiss and the enlightenment of course, was that my dad didn’t even yell at me during the carriage ride back, he actually was proud of me. He said that me getting to dance with Lady Vex while all the men were about to come to blows over the opportunity was a stroke of genius.” Of course he neglected to mention that he was one of the men and the next day he was back to treating her like crap but it had been the nicest he had been to his daughter in years so Beau was going to take it.

“Are you ready to tell me the reason you’ve decided to ask me all these questions now,” Beau asked. Like Jester said she was smarter than she pretended to be. 

“It’s just,” Jester started letting out a sigh, “when we were in the temple with the snake people and were underwater, Fjord kind of kissed me. Like it wasn’t a kiss kiss, he put his lips on mine so I could breathe, but it’s sort of the same thing. I just thought our first kiss would feel bigger, like you said the stories always make it out to be so amazing, but it didn’t. I want to feel alive when I’m kissed, not just not dead,” Jester said sadly.

“I mean, I’m just going to put it out there,” Beau said scratching the back of her head, “why does that thing you did with Fjord have to be your first kiss?”

“What do you mean, he put his lips on mine, that’s a kiss, my first kiss what else would it be,” Jester asked confused.

“Well I mean he gave you air to breathe, that doesn’t make it a kiss, I mean you put your lips on Caleb’s when you thought, I mean when he was having a heart attack before we even went to the temple,” Beau argued. “But that wasn’t a kiss, so what makes what Fjord did to you a kiss when with Caleb it wasn’t?”

“Well…,” Jester started to explain the difference but found she couldn’t. She knew what she did with Caleb to help him from his heart attack wasn’t a kiss, but then if that wasn’t a kiss than…, maybe what Fjord did with her wasn’t a kiss either. “I mean that’s true…, maybe I’ve never been kissed before,” she said in a quiet sad voice. It was an odd feeling to say that outloud. On one hand it means that her first kiss wasn’t empty like the one she shared with Fjord, on the other it meant that she still hadn’t had her first kiss.

“I mean you can still take it, but if you want to have a better first kiss, maybe you could just have to take the gamble that the future’s going to be better. But I’m just saying that first kisses are kind of overrated, mine was terrible and with someone I wouldn’t ever be attracted to and I’ve had a lot better kisses since then,” Beau said trying to smooth things over. “From what I’ve seen first kisses tend to be disappointment. I’m just saying, it’s okay if your first kiss was disappointing, your very loveable Jester, I’m sure you’ll have a million kisses that will make you feel as amazing as you want it to,” she said giving Jester a hug.

They sat there for a moment, just being comfortable holding each other, until Jester broke the silence. “Hey Beau,” she started softly and scared, but worked up her courage, “you said that most first kisses are bad, even if I don’t count what Fjord did as my first kiss, so I’m probably going to have a bad first kiss no matter what.”

“I mean I don’t want to rain on your parade, but I think most people’s first kisses suck as a general rule,” Beau said trying to be nice, at least as nice as she could be. 

“Well then…, maybe,” Jester said gathering her courage, “maybe I should get my first kiss out of the way if it’s going to be terrible anyway.”

Beau froze for a moment and Jester was worried that she said the wrong thing and lost a friend. But that turned out to be a false alarm, “I mean if you think that’s best, I suppose it couldn’t hurt taking fate into your own hands. I mean I’m sure you could find someone to kiss you Jester, you’re really loveable,” Beau said tripping over her words.

“So than,” Jester said clearing her throat and facing Beau, “maybe I should get it out of the way soon, maybe tonight if it’s possible?” She over and over again in her head she hoped that Beau would say yes.

“I mean…, if you’re sure, I could help you out with that,” Beau said nervously. She had been here before, kissing girls who questioned their sexuality a dozen times over and been hurt each time. But it was Jester, sweet, kind, beautiful Jester who never treated her like she was worthless or broken or something to to use and discard. “But only if you’re sure.”

instead of answering Jester got up from their hug, climbed into Beau’s lap and put her hands around her neck and went for it. It wasn’t anything special, not really, just a quick kiss, more than a peck but less than making out. There wasn’t fireworks and she didn’t suddenly feel like breaking out into song, but she did feel warm and had tingles going through her body that she had never felt before. But what's more is she felt Alive, like really alive instead of not dead. And she felt like kissing Beau some more, maybe lots more, definitely lots more.

“How was that,” Beau asked carefully and softly like she was unsure of anything, so different from her normal pretend to be confident self. Jester had to say that vulnerability was an attractive look on the monk. Even with dark vision she couldn't make out the colors on Beau’s face, but Jester was sure she was blushing.

“It was terrible,” Jester managed to say with a giggle, but stopped when she saw Beau’s face drop, “no no I’m kidding, I’m trying to make a joke where I say we might need to practice,” Jester said in her Twiggy voice. 

“Oh well,” Beau said surprised, “I mean we can just do that, if you want.”

Oh I want to,” Jester said placing a bunch of kisses on Beau’s face, most on her lips but all over, she couldn't stop herself she was giddy. 

It continued like that until Beau with her monk like speed wrapped her arms around Jester and pulled the blue tiefling into a deep kiss. It was the type of kiss that Jester had read about, not in her story books, but in something like Tusk Love. But now, Jester wasn’t sure if Oskar and Guinevere were actually any good at kissing, because they were shit compared to Beau.

After about a minute Beau stopped attacking her with her sultry lips and Jester was able to breathe again. She laid back on the bed panting, like she had been running for miles, kissing in real life was so much better. No wonder people paid her momma so much if sex was even better than kissing. 

“Are you okay Jester,” Beau looked over her worried.

“Oh yes, I am fine,” Jester managed to, “really really fine,” she got out as she recovered from that thing Beau did with her lips.

“Alright I think that’s enough kissing for tonight, it’s getting late,” Beau said helping her up before walking over to her own bed. She laid down to go back to sleep.

“Hey Beau,” Jester said after a few minutes.

“Jester, you know I like you a lot right,” Beau said not getting up from her bed, “like more than anyone else in the group. And what just happened was amazing, but I really need to go to bed so if you don’t pipe down I’m gonna gag you.” 

“I was just wondering…,” Jester said quietly in the dark.

“Alright,” Beau said, she didn’t get up but she turned over so that she could look at Jester, “out with it so I can get some sleep.” Her own special way of saying she cared.

“Well.., you my girlfriend,” Jester asked hopefully.

Beau was quiet for a bit, “Jester I know you’re a bit giddy after being kissed, but maybe you shouldn’t rush into things right now. Maybe sleep on it, if you still want me in the morning, well we can work something out, but don’t rush something like this okay,” it was unfortunate but Beau knew from experience that she was rarely wanted in the morning. She didn’t want to ruin Jester’s experience though. She was sure that the cleric would be back to crushing on Fjord tomorrow and she could pretend it wouldn’t hurt when she did. 

“Alright Beau,” Jester said knowing she’d want Beau no matter when and where, “we’ll see in the morning,” she said before laying down. She fell asleep quickly now that she wasn’t worried about the if the kiss meant anything, it had saved her life, but it didn’t make her feel alive like Beau did.

A few hours later Beau woke up with the sun high in the sky and Jester’s arms wrapped around her. There was a note on her that read, ‘the suns up which means it’s morning and I chose you.’

That made Beau smile, “Alright Jester,” Beau whispered giving her blue tiefling girlfriend a kiss on the forehead, “you made your choice, don’t regret it.” And with that she turned around so she could hold Jester too, if they were girlfriends now she could.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, third day done, Beaujester mood. Originally I was reluctant to ship them as anything other than platonic because vexleth was my opt during campaign 1 and since Jester almost started with a crush on Fjord I wasn’t ready to be hurt again. My main ship is still Beauyasha but these two disasters have been creeping into my heart against my will. I have nothing against Fjorester, it’s not my ship but it could still be cute, but I kind of ship Fjord and Caleb from the beginning so… just not my ship. Also the Vex and Percy mentions were supposed to be a quick mention but kind of took on a mind of its own. Like I said vexleth was my opt, I know it’s ridiculous but I love the idea that Vex was Beau’s gay awakening. Also a lot of Jester’s thoughts are filtered through a woman who has a heterocentric worldview, I don't think Jester’s a lesbian, but I’m pretty sure she’s bi, at least she’s bi here. It’s kind of like she knows people can be gay, her mother’s had female suitors before, but all her books always told stories of men and women falling in love so she never thought it was something that could happen to her until her eyes were kind of opened and then it’s just like how did I not realize it. So I think she’s kind of thirsty for sexy women, not in the same way Beau is because she doesn’t know that she’s part of the community, she just doesn’t realize it and thinks she just admires the aesthetics of women in a completely non-romantic or sexual way despite thinking it would be really cool to have a girlfriend if she swung that way.


End file.
